Oliveyla o Milver
by alinevamp salvatore
Summary: Miley ha estado enamorada de su mejor amigo Oliver desde siempre pero  las cosas se dificultan cuando el se enamora de su peor enemiga Mikeya


Oliveyla o Milver

Miley disfrutaba de un fin de semana con sus amigos, lily y Oliver. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estaban juntos; los 3 sentados a mitad de la sala en el sofá, viendo películas y comiendo palomitas.

-¿Podríamos ver algo mas horripilante?-reclamo Oliver

-Por favor no seas llorón –dijo lily entre risas

-pero llevamos todo el día viendo películas cursis, tan siquiera podemos ver tela.

Las miradas de lily y Miley se cruzaron, hicieron un poco de miradas y cuchicheos para ponerse de acuerdo.

-de acuerdo-dijo Miley –creo que sería lo justo, además hace mucho que no los veo

Dijo mientras los abrazaba

-No sería justo que nos enojáramos por tonterías.

Miley apago el DVD, prendía la TV y pasaba de canal en canal buscando algo que pudieran ver los grito con desesperación

-regresa, regresa el canal

Miley regreso el canal y no podía creer quien estaba en american idol era Mikeyla de invitada especial

-wuauuuu ¿Quiénes ella? –Oliver se quedo hipnotizado al ver a Mikeyla

-es Mikeyla

Miley entre cerro sus ojos con resentimiento y odio ¿Cómo mikeyla estaba ahí y ella no? Desde cuando ella era más famosa que Hannah Montana .Lily estiro su mano para cerrar la boca de Oliver que babeaba ante los encantos de mikeyla.

Ya había obscurecido y Oliver estaba en su casa; Miley y Lily organizaban una pi llamada desde el armario de Hannah. Todo iba muy bien, probaban vestidos, sombreros y zapatos; era como el sueño de cualquier chica.

Miley acaricio su sofá de zapatilla con estampado aterciopelado y solo dejo salir de su boca lo que pensaba.

-¿Crees que Oliver este enamorado?

Lily salió de aquel armario giratorio lleno de vestidos platinados con brillos

-¿Miley de que hablas?

-Lily creo que Oliver se enamoro de Mikeyla, de mi peor enemiga, de esa fea arpía que quiere destruirme

-¿Tu crees?

-Si, viste como babeaba por ella; no sé porque de tantas personas en el mundo se tenía que enamorar y de ella

Lily camino hacia donde estaba Miley y le dio un fuerte abrazo para que se sienta mejor, la soltó y la miro de frente sosteniendo su hombro

-mira, ya sabes cómo es Oliver lo más seguro es que solo sea pasajero; además no creo que un día la conosca en persona.

Miley suspiro del alivio.

Eran las 11:00 y las chicas seguían dormidas pero el sonido del celular las despertó. Miley estiro la mano para alcanzar su teléfono

-Hannah Montana?

-Si, habla ella

-somos de cantando con las estrellas y queremos decirte que estas invitada a el programa el próximo domingo

Miley salto de la cama con alegría

-enserio?

-si te esperamos

-ok ahí estaré

Miley corrió a despertar a Lily, pero no se despertaba, grito y grito y Lily seguía dormida, tomo una almohada y la choco contra la cara de Lily

-aaaaahh Miley

-Tienes que despertar, porque Lola y Hannah irán a Cantando con las estrellas, el próximo domingo .Las 2 gritaron de de la emoción, estarían con su conductor favorito.

Ya era un hecho de que Miley y sus amigos irían a cantando con las estrellas pero Oliver aun no tenia disfraz, Miley iría como Hannah y Lily como Lola pero Oliver donde quedaba.

Fueron de compras para que Oliver tuviera una nueva identidad pero ningún era su talla o de su agrado y el tiempo los apremiaba.

No había otra opción Oliver iría como Oliver, a Hannah no le agradaba la idea pues podría revelar su identidad o peor podía subírsele la fama .Miley solo esperaba, que todo saliera bien además era un programa ¿Qué podría pasar mal? Iban llegando y Gary corrió a saludar a Hannah, le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

-Hannah que alegría una de nuestras invitadas de la noche

Miley se quedo confundida a que se refería con "una" ¿Qué acaso iba a ver más invitados?

-Hola, me agrada estar aquí pero… pensé que sería la única invitada de la noche

-oooooooo no te dijeron que hoy era noche de duelo

La noche de duelo se llevaba 2 artistas y cantaban una canción del otro artista y la gente votaba por quien había cantado mejor.

Era un gran misterio quien sería su contrincante pero se alegraba de estar ahí con Gary y sus amigos.

-creo que no pudo haber mejor disfraz del que tras Oliver

Oliver sonrió y puso su mano en el hombro de Miley

-Miley pero no tengo disfraz

Miley trago saliva y dijo con la voz débil

-a eso me refiero

Lily no podía creer lo que veía; por fin Miley trataba de decirle a Oliver lo que sentía por el

-Creo que mejor voy al baño –Lily corrió no quería hacer mal tercio

No podía despegar la vista de Hannah y Oliver; has que choco

-Fíjate por donde caminas hash

Se escucho una voz caprichosa, era Mikeyla, la odiosa Mikeyla. Lily la miro de arriba abajo. Mikeyla solo siguió caminando hacia su camerino. Lily tenía que avisarle a Hannah.

-Hannah ten esa canción que cantaras tomo la hoja y lo primero que vio fue el titulo de la canción

"Tell me something I don't know"

Era una canción de Mikeyla, lo que significaba que cantaría con ella esa noche.

Miley sabía que no había sido buena idea traer a Oliver, ¿Qué podía paz? Y si se encontraba con Mikeyla; se enamoraba de él…

Oliver se acerco a Miley para ver la hoja donde estaba la canción, miley volteo la hoja con preocupación para que Oliver no supiera quien iba a cantar

-¿y qué canción cantaras?

Miley se quedo pasmada viéndolo

-una canción que no conoces

Se veía como lily venia corriendo con desesperación

-hay! Miley ven –le decía mientras hacía señas para que fuera con ella

-¿Qué pasa lily?

Lily le conto lo que había pasado mientras iba a ir al baño

-Mikeyla, Mikeyla está aquí!

-lo se

La cara de ambas era inconfundible , se morían de miedo sobre lo que pudiera pasar esa noche ;ya que Mikeyla era impredecible.

-mira lily aleja a Oliver de ella, que no la vea lo mas importante que no se entere de que ella está aquí sino…

Atrás de ellos se presenciaba a Oliver hablando con Mikeyla; era demasiado tarde.

Mikeyla paso enfrente de Oliver, el no pudo evitar atraer su atención ;se paro enfrente de ella tomo su mano y se presento

-Hola , primorrrr , soy Oliver Oscar Oken pero puedes llamarme OOO o el triple O , muy pronto tu futuro novio .

Mikeyla hizo una cara de asco ;Oliver beso la mano de la estrella pop.

-tenemos que hacer algo –dijo Miley mientras sus ojos se rosaban de lagrimas

Ambas se acercaron a Oliver y a Mikeyla

-Mikeyla –dijo Miley con indiferencia

Mikeyla le respondió el saludo

-Hannah Montana –dijo con desagrado mientras la barría con la mirada

Mikeyla pasó a ser burlona y sarcástica

-que lindos amigos

Miley solo apretaba su mano en forma de puño

-Sabes Hannah cantare tu canción"rockstar" y ovio mil veces mejor que tu

Mikeyla la apunto y estampo su dedo justo en el pecho de Hannah .Hannah se acerco y apretó la mano de Mikeyla

-¿es acaso una amenaza?

Mikeyla zafo su mano y meneo la cabeza imitando a Hannah

-no, es un hecho!

Mikeyla fue riendo como si ya hubiera ganado la batalla , pero esto apenas empezaba …

-Oliver que hacías con ella ? – le reclamo Miley

-solo quería conocer al amor de mi vida

-vamos Miley ni siquiera está pensando, no le agás caso; esa tonta no es mejor que tu solo quiere molestarte

Estando en el camerino Miley preparaba su garganta para cantar, pero no podía evitar ver a Oliver ;estaba ido, era como si en realidad estuviera enamorado .

El corazón de Miley se rompía en pedazos , era momento de decirle a Oliver la verdad, si no era ahora no serio nunca; IVA caminando hacia Oliver, cuando Gary entro a su camerino

-Hannah, corazón te esperan en escenario

Miley no podía creerlo , que tenía tan mala suerte

Lily y Oliver le desearon buena suerte.

-primero son las estrellas y luego las sobras

Mikeyla la empujo y subió al escenario

Gar y se acerco a Hannah

-primero cantara ella y luego tu

Mikeyla canto "Rock star" peor de lo que se imaginaba Hannah ,la gente del publico abucheo y pedía a gritos a Hannah Montana ;era más que obvio quien iba a ganar esa noche .

-es tu turno-Gary le giño el ojo y Hannah subió con más ánimos, pero no habia micrófono ¿Cómo iba a cantar?

Volteo a sus espaldas para pedir uno y ahí estaba Lily y Oliver abajo del escenario apoyándola.

Lily señalo a Oliver y formo un corazon con sus manos.

Hannah presentía algo estaba furiosa, la habían rechazado sus fan como siempre prefiriendo a "esa rubia oxigenada "así era como ella se refería a Hannah montana .Vio que lily le hacía señas a Hannah sobre Oliver y dedujo que tal vez Hannah estuviera enamorada de él, aprovecharía la ocasión para hacer sentir miserable a Hannah.

Aun no le habían dado ningún micrófono y seguía viendo a sus amigos, muy esperanzada.

Mikeyla iba tan rápido como una gacela hambrienta , se paro junto a Oliver ,lo miro; cuando Oliver iba a saludar a Mikeyla ,lo tomo con sus 2 manos y le planto un beso, Oliver rodeo la cintura de Mikeyla con sus brazos .Miley seguía viendo a sus amigos y la escenita que había causado, Oliver siguió el beso y Mikeyla lo empujo para que le dejara de besar ;Oliver no podía creer lo había besado Mikeyla ;tenia la boca abierta de la impresión .Mikeyla sabía que Hannah los seguía viendo y le hizo una mirada de que ya había ganado, se había llevado a Oliver y Hannah no .

Por fin le dieron un micrófono a Hannah miro al piso con la mirada derrotada y los ojos apunto de derramarse lagrimas, suspiro muy fuerte y hablo por el micrófono

-esta noche no podre cantar ¿Por qué? Porque no me siento bien, saben acaban de besar al amor de mi vida y se siente fatal saber que no fui yo

Miley señalo a Oliver

-ven a aquel chico

Oliver se quedo desconcertado y lily le pidió que subiera al escenario donde estaba Hannah

Estando haya arriba Miley se paro de frente a él y dijo por micrófono

- El Oliver Oscar oken es mi mej0r amigo del cual estoy enamorada, si tu Oliver te amo siempre lo he hecho…


End file.
